Zexy's Secret Admirer
by XnumberXthirteenX
Summary: A story about Organization XIII's Zexion and his 'Secret Admirer'
1. Chapter Xemnas

**Chapter One**

It was late. Zexion was tired, so he headed back to his room. When he got there, he noticed a letter on his bed.

_Dear Sexy Zexy,_

_ We were meant to be together, I know it. I love you very much and soon, you will be mine._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer. 3_

This was the 5th letter he had gotten like this in the past week. They were all short, like the one he got today. He had been trying to figure out who had been sending these letters since he got the first one.

Zexion had narrowed it down to three people; Demyx, Xigbar and Marluxia. He decided Demyx was possible because of the length. Xigbar was considered because, well, he likes to try to get into everyone's pants. He thought about Marluxia because the letter was written on very girly stationary,

A few days later, Zexion got yet another letter. This one really intrigued Zexy. It read:

_Zexy,_

_You are my life. Your face reminds me of love._

_I decided that It was about time I revealed myself to you._

_Meet me at the entrance to Castle Oblivion at noon tomorrow. I will be waiting._

_Love,_

_Your Still Secret Admirer. 3_

Finally, Zexion would be able to know who had been sending these weird love letters!


	2. Chapter Xigbar

Chapter Two

Zexion woke up the next morning, excited, and slightly nervous, to find out who his secret admirer was. He sat up in his bed and thought over the three people he guessed, trying to see if he could figure it out before he went to meet his admirer. He decided, due to the lack of words, it was Demyx.

Zexion arrived at Castle Oblivion's gates and exactly noon. No one was there. '_Fashionably late, I'm guesing' _he thought to himself.

A few minutes passed and there was still no one there. Suddenly, a dark portal appeared. One of the members walked through it, hood still up.

"You came." The hooded man said, his voice a deep monotone.

"Of course I did, I was interested to see who you were." Zexion replied.

"Do you have a guess as to who I am, before I reveal myself?" The man asked.

"Yes. Demyx?" Zexion guessed.

The man chuckled. "Good guess, but of course, you are wrong."

"Then who are you?"

The man removed his hood in one swift motion. As he did, petals fell out of his hood, all around him.

Marluxia.

"Are you surprised?' Marluxia asked, blushing.

"Honestly, not really. I had a list of who wrote those letters, and you were on it." Zexion retorted.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Um…" Zexion stuttered, thinking of the right thing to say. "I will have to think about it a little."

"Oh, okay." Marluxia looked a little depressed.

"I'll tell you what, I will think about it, and I will tell you by noon tomorrow if I think we should go ahead with this relationship." Zexion explained, trying to make Marly feel better. "Besides, I thought I was supposed to be the depressed one in the Organization!"


	3. Chapter Xaldin

CHAPTER THREE

Zexion headed back to his room, his head filled with many thoughts. He had actually had some feelings for Marluxia, and had wondered what they really were. This had explained to him that, in fact, the feelings he had, although seemingly impossible for a nobody, were feelings of affection.

_ 'So that is what that feeling is…' _Zexion thought to himself, as he sat in his room, contemplating his situation. _'I know I love him, and I know he loves me, but is this actually the right thing to do?' _The more he thought, the more he wanted to be with Marly. _'I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet.' _He thought, and thought, and thought some more, until his mind was made up.

Zexion made his way to Marluxia's room in the castle.

"Marluxia," Zexion started, "I have made up my mind."

Marluxia leapt out of his chair and moved swiftly over to where Zexion was standing. "So, what to you think?" Marly asked, reaching for Zexion's hand.

To Marluxia's surprise, Zexion reached out and held his hand. "Marly, I love you very much. I agree with all of your letters, we DO belong together. I have constantly thought and wondered about what the feeling I had was, and you helped me figure it out." Zexion then lifted Marluxia's hand and kissed it lightly. "You have to promise me, not to tell anyone about us for the first little while, so I can adjust."

"I promise." Marluxia looked deeply into Zexion's eyes. "I would do anything for you, I love you."

Zexion started to blush. He quickly hid his face.

"Zexion," Marluxia began, "I know this is new for you, but it's okay. Everything will be fine. By the way, if you don't want anyone to find out about us, I suggest you try not to blush. No one ever sees you blush, they might wonder what's going on." Marluxia leaned in and kissed Zexion lightly on the forehead.

"Thanks Marly." Zexion looked up into Marluxia's beautiful blue eyes. "I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to head off to bed, I love you."

"Don't you want to sleep here, with me, tonight Zexy?" Marluxia questioned.

"I-I'm not quite ready for that yet Marly, soon though, I promise."

"Aww, okay." Marluxia joked. "I love you, never forget that, ever. See you tomorrow."

"I love you too, I promise, I will never, ever forget you."


	4. Chapter Vexen

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning, Zexion went to leave a note for Marluxia on his bed. The note read:

_Dear Marly,_

_Meet me in my room after the meeting today, I have a surprise for you. I think you will like it._

_ Love,_

_Zexy_

Marluxia was still sleeping when Zexion got there so he quietly walked over to his bed and placed the note on his bedside table.

At the meeting, Zexion was pre-occupied with many thoughts, mostly about Marluxia. Unfortunately for him, Xemnas noticed something was different about him.

Xemnas was explaining the newest 'Attack Sora' plan to everyone, but Zexion was hardly paying attention.

"Zexion," Xemnas began, "What do you think of our new plan?"

"…………."

"Zexion, ZEXION! PAY ATTENTION WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Xemnas yelled, hoping to get Zexion's attention. That seemed to work.

"Huh? U-uh, w-what?" Zexion stuttered, slightly frightened by the Superiors loud outburst.

"What do you think of the new 'Attack Sora' plan?" Xemnas repeated the question, a little annoyed.

"U-uh, I-it's a very smart plan." Zexion replied, hoping Xemnas wouldn't ask any specific questions about it. Luckily, he was safe.

Zexion then looked over at Marluxia. All of a sudden he felt his cheeks getting hot. Zexion immediately looked down, so no one would notice him blushing.

After the meeting, Zexion was headed back to his room when all of a sudden, Demyx appeared right in front of him.

"W-what do you want, Demyx?" Zexion asked, slightly shocked.

"I want to know what's going on with you. You were acting very strange in the meeting today. You are never the one to space out, that's me." Demyx looked at Zexion with a puzzled look on his face.

'Oh crap, how did ho find out?' Zexion thought to himself. "N-nothing's going on. I-I'm just thinking a lot lately." Zexion replied, hoping Demyx would live with that explanation.

"Oh, okay. But I'm keeping an eye on you for now, I'm worried that you will lose your head or something." Demyx chuckled.


	5. Chapter Lexaeus

CHAPTER FIVE

After his little 'run-in' with Demyx, Zexion continued towards his room, concerned about if anyone else had suspicions about him. 'At least they don't know it has anything to do with Marluxia too.' He thought.

When he got back to his room, no one was there. 'Late as usual.' He thought.

Just then, the door to his room flung open and in walked none other than Marluxia.

"So you came." Zexion said, blushing.

"Of course I did, I love you and I wouldn't miss a second of time with you." Marluxia replied, in a sweet tone. "So what is this surprise that you wanted me to be here for?"

"Come closer." Zexion instructed. Marluxia did as he was told. "Now close your eyes." Once again, Marluxia did as he was told.

Right then, Zexion got really close to Marluxia, making their lips touch softly, making them both blush. Zexion quickly pulled himself away, before Marluxia got the wrong idea.

"Was I right? Did you like your surprise?" Zexion asked, cheeks still red and hot.

"Very much. Of course, being with you is good enough for me, but that makes it even better." Marluxia held Zexion close. "I love you, forever and always."

"I love you too Marly. By the way, what is the 'Attack Sora' plan? I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was you."

"To be honest, I don't know either. I was thinking about you the whole time. The good thing is, I'm usually like this so no one will ever suspect that you and me have something going on." Marluxia said, cheering Zexion up.

"Thanks Marly, that makes me feel a little bit better."

"No problem!" Marluxia smiled. "Now what do we do?"

"We can, um, maybe try that again…" Zexion suggested.

"Try what? Kissing?" Marluxia asked, slightly confused.

"Y-yeah. Only if you want to."

"Of course I want to." Marluxia leaned in for another gentle kiss, not wanting to freak out Zexion, when all of a sudden, Zexion pulled him closer. Marluxia was surprised, but he was also very happy. He had imagined this for the longest time, and it had finally happened.

"S-sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Zexion apologized.

"It's alright, I was going to wait to be aggressive, but if you want to be aggressive now, that's okay with me." Marluxia assured him.

"I think we better go, before someone gets suspicious." Zexion said, looking concerned.

"You still don't want anyone to know?"

"Not quite yet, and I think the first person to know, should be Demyx."

"Why Demyx?"

"He is already suspicious about my behavior. I think it's only fair if he is the first one I tell."

"Okay, if that is how you feel, that's fine with me."

"Thanks Marly. I love you." Zexion held Marluxia's hand tightly for a moment, before he left the room.


	6. Chapter Zexion

CHAPTER SIX

Every day for the next ten days, when Zexion went to bed, he found a single red rose on his bed. He knew who they were all from. Each time he received a rose, he gave it a quick sniff and put it in a vase next to his bed. On the eleventh day, Marluxia decided to wait for Zexion in his room, so he could give him the last rose personally.

"Hi Marluxia, what are you doing in here?" Zexion asked.

Marluxia then pulled his hands out from behind his back, holding the eleventh and final rose. "I wanted to give you the last one personally." Marluxia blushed.

"O-oh, thank you, they are all very beautiful." Zexion walked over to Marluxia, took the flower, gave it a quick sniff and placed it with the others. Then he walked back over to Marluxia, who was now sitting on his bed, and sat down beside him. He held Marluxia's hand and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I will take very good care of them, I promise." Zexion rested his head on Marluxia's shoulder. "I think I'm ready now."

"Ready for what?" Marluxia asked. He thought it could be one of two things, sex or publicity. He was personally hoping for the first one.

"Stay here, I will be right back." Zexion instructed. Of course, as usual, Marluxia did as he was told.

While Marluxia sat on Zexion's bed, a dark portal appeared in front of Demyx.

"Don't scare me like that man!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, Demyx." Zexion apologized. "Can you come with me for a minute, I have to talk to you."

"Um, okay."

While Marluxia fidgeted on Zexon's bed, wondering where he went, Zexion appeared. Right behind him, was Demyx.

"Oh, that's what you're ready for." Marluxia said, disappointed.

"It's okay, Marluxia, that part is for later." Zexion reassured his boyfriend. He then turned toward Demyx. "Remember, when you said you noticed that something was different about me?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I wasn't lying, I was thinking about things. Well, not things exactly, but instead, I was constantly thinking about Marluxia."

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Demyx.

"I think it's easier to show you than tell you." Zexion then turned to face Marluxia, who was now standing. He nodded and stepped closer. Zexion started to kiss Marluxia passionately. He pulled away before he scared Demyx.

"Do you understand, Demyx?"

"You two… In love… Never saw that coming!" Demyx looked a little shocked. "Do you want me to keep quiet?' He asked.

"I would ask you to not tell anyone, but we are going to stop being so secretive. If anyone asks you what's going on, you may tell them." Zexion responded.

"I think I can do that."

"Thanks Demyx."

Demyx decided to leave the room before anything else happened.

"Well, now he knows." Zexion sighed. "I guess we should go keep an eye on him, just to make sure he doesn't go around blabbing to everyone at once."

"Just leave him be, I trust him, he's a good kid." Marluxia informed. He had other things in mind for right now.


	7. Chapter Saix

CHAPTER SEVEN

Zexion and Marluxia waited a few minutes after Demyx left, before they too, left Zexion's room. They walked out to the Grey Room to wait for their assignments, hands clasped. They got the occasional odd look and even a thumbs up from Demyx. Zexion then noticed people whispering. Xigbar decided to ask Demyx if he knew what was going on.

"Dem, what's going on between them?" Xigbar asked.

"Oh, don't worry Xiggy, it's nothing special, they are just in love." Demyx replied.

"So you mean to tell me, that we aren't the only ones now?"

"Yup." Demyx smiled. "Does this mean we can finally tell people?" He said eagerly.

"Why, yes, yes it does Dem." Xigbar gave him a smile. He then pushed Demyx against the wall.

"What are you doing Xigbar?" Demyx asked as he struggled to get free.

"Oh, just relax. I won't hurt you, much." Xigbar smirked.

Just then, Xigbar pressed his lips against Demyx's. Demyx relaxed and smiled, kissing his lover back.

"What is Xigbar doing to poor Demyx?" Zexion asked Marly.

"I think they have the same thing we do. They were just afraid that they would be seen as outcasts so they never told anyone." Marluxia guessed. "Now that they know they aren't the only ones, Xigbar isn't afraid to do things with Demyx in public."

"Oh that makes sen-…"

Zexion was interrupted, being slammed against the nearest wall. All of a sudden, he felt Marluxia's soft lips against his. He didn't struggle, instead he put his arms around Marly's neck giving into his lover's intents.

Marluxia then swept Zexion off his feet and carried him back to his room. He placed Zexion carefully on the bed and looked into his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Zexion replied, smiling.

-**THIS PART HAS BEEN CENSORED DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE WRITER IS UNDER THE AGE OF 18**-

They came out from under the covers, all hot and sweaty.

"That was amazing Marly. I can barely move now." Zexion said, with a small smile.

"You were pretty amazing yourself." Marluxia responded, flattering Zexion.

Zexion rolled over and kissed Marluxia on his forehead. Marluxia smiled. They lay in the bed, close together, for about half an hour before they decided they could move. They got up, got dressed and left the room, holding hands. They headed back to the Grey Room, ready for their assignment.

"Zexion, Marluxia, you're late." Saix said in a disapproving tone.

"We're terribly sorry Saix" Zexion apologized.

"Yeah, we were having s-…" Zexion put his hand over Marluxia's mouth.

"We were having sandwiches." Zexion shot Marluxia a dirty look. "We lost track of time."

"Well, just make sure you are on time next time." Saix sighed. "You are paired up for today's assignment. I am sending you on recon in Halloween Town."


	8. Chapter Axel

CHAPTER EIGHT

Zexion was excited for this mission, not only because he would get to do what he does best, he would get to spend the whole day with Marluxia.

"So, we're on recon. I get to do what I do best!" Zexion exclaimed.

"What is it that you do best exactly?" Marluxia asked, giving Zexion the 'I love you' look.

"Research, of course, what else?" Then Zexion thought that through. "Oh, Marly, you're disgusting, but I love it."

Marluxia chuckled. "I love it too!"

"This looks suspicious." Zexion was looking at a huge gravestone. He touched it and it started to wobble. It suddenly started falling toward him. Marluxia gasped and ran over to Zexion. Marluxia picked him up and ran out of the way, just in time. Zexion looked up at Marluxia. "You saved my life…"

"Of course I did, that's what people do when they love each other." Marluxia explained.

"Oh, well thank you." Zexion looked up and gave Marluxia a quick thank you kiss. "Can you put me down now, I can still walk you know."

"Oh, right, sorry." Marluxia gently set Zexion back on the ground. "Well, now we know. Don't touch the gravestones."

"Yeah, they might fall and squash you, we don't want that." Zexion giggled.

"I think that's all the information we can gather for now. Let's head back."

"Okay." Zexion agreed.

When they got back to the castle, Saix was standing there, waiting for their information.

"What did you two morons learn about this world?" Saix questioned.

"Don't touch the gravestones. They might fall." Zexion reported.

"Anything else?"

"Nope." Marluxia said casually.

"You only found out one little lousy piece of information? I don't know what's going on between you two, but I don't want it interfering with your work!" Saix did not seem very pleased. "Head back to your rooms to try and sort this out!"

"Fine." Marluxia and Zexion said in unison.

They headed back to Marluxia's room, hand in hand. When they got there, Zexion went and sat in a little ball on the edge of Marly's bed. Marluxia walked over to his bed and lifted Zexion's head up to look at him. "What's wrong Zexy?" He asked.

"I don't know what to do. Saix is the last person I want finding out about us, aside from the Superior."

"I know how you feel, Saix is a scary, scary man." Marluxia sat down beside Zexion and put his arm around his waist. "Why don't we just get some rest for now, we will think about it tomorrow."

"Okay, can I sleep in here with you tonight, Marly?" Zexion asked, "Just for comfort?"

"Of course you can. I will hold you close, and never let you go." Marluxia said, comforting Zexion.

"Thanks Marly." They both lied down. Zexion cuddled up to Marluxia. Marly held Zexion tight, and they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter Demyx

CHAPTER NINE

When Zexion woke up the next morning, he almost screamed. He forgot that he slept in Marluxia's bed. He woke up to Marluxia's beautiful face right next to his. After his heart rate steadied a bit, he leaned over and kissed his sleeping beauty on the forhead. That woke him up.

"Good morning Zexy." Marluxia greeted him, yawning.

"Morning Marly."

"How are you feeling today?" Marluxia asked, concerned about what happened last night.

"I'm still a little worried. What are we going to do about Saix?"

"Honestly, I think we should just ignore him for now. If things get worse, we should sit down and have a little chat with him. Then with Xemnas."

"But, I don't want Saix to know." Zexion sat there and pouted. At this point, Marluxia didn't know what to do. The only thing he could think of was to hold him close.

"Marly," Zexion began, "I just want to stay here with you, all day."

"I don't think Saix would be very pleased if we did that." Marluxia looked at Zexion's depressed and scared figure, thinking of a way to make him happy. "You know what, I think we should just go call in sick for the day. I will tell Saix that you are having a mental breakdown and that you are calling for me. Then we can go spend the whole day in the forest outside the castle, sitting under a tree. Would you like that?"

Zexion nodded and gave Marluxia a small smile, which turned into a gentle kiss. "Thank you. I love you."

"Saix, I have something urgent to tell you." Marluxia ran to see Saix.

"What is it, Eleven?" Saix said in a disapproving tone.

"It's Zexion, He's having a mental breakdown and he keeps calling for me. I can't go on a mission today, I must stay with him for I fear he will lose it if I leave."

Saix gave Marluxia the dreaded Saix Stare Of Disapproval. "Fine, stay here with him." Saix finally sighed.

"Oh thank you so very much Saix!" Marluxia exclaimed gratefully. He ran back to his room.

"So, did you get us out of work for the day?" Zexion asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course I did. How could you ever doubt the great Marluxia!" He chuckled. "Now let's get out of this depressing castle and spend some sexy alone time together!"

"Oh, Marly, you're so dirty, but that is why I love you." Zexion stood up and kissed Marluxia passionately. "Thank you for doing this for me."


	10. Chapter Luxord

CHAPTER TEN

The lovebirds made their way out to the forest outside Castle Oblivion. Once they got there, they picked a huge tree with a large trunk and sat down beneath it. They looked at each other longingly.

"I have an idea," Marluxia began.

"Is it sex?" Zexion asked, cutting Marly off.

"Damn, you're smart Zexy!" Marluxia laughed. "How 'bout a quickie under the tree?"

"Okay, fine." Zexion agreed. Marluxia was seated on top of Zexion ready to begin, when all of a sudden they heard a noise.

"Oh, shit! What was that?" Zexion looked around. "I suggest you get off me and hide." They got up, still without their clothes on, and ran behind the tree. They sat there, close together, nervous they were going to get caught. They looked around the other side of the tree, checking for fellow members, when all of a sudden, they heard a voice.

"AHHH! MY EYES!!!" Axel screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING???"

"U-uh, n-nothing, Axel, why do you ask?" Marluxia answered.

"If you're doing nothing, then why do you have no clothes on?"

"Well, you see Axel, our uniform is so incredibly warm, we thought we would come out here and cool off." Zexion tried to explain.

"What do you mean, the uniform is warm? I control FIRE and I'm not even warm. I want to know what's going on. You have five seconds to start explaining this or I'm telling the Superior." Axel started counting backward from five. "Five…….. Four……. Three……-"

"Okay, okay, you win." Zexion gave into Axel's threat, not wanting Xemnas to find out. "It's like this, Marluxia and I are…."

Marluxia and Zexion looked at each other. "In love." Marluxia finished.

"Oh, gross!" Axel exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, and you and Roxas being together isn't gross." Zexion retorted.

"H-how do you know about that?" Axel asked, genuinely surprised.

"You really shouldn't leave naughty pictures of Roxas lying around in your room, if you don't want anyone to know." Zexion explained.

"Shut up!" Axel started to flame.

"Okay, here's the deal," Marluxia started, "You don't tell, we don't tell."

"Can I tell Roxas?"

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"Well, both of you know about us, it's only fair that both of us know about you."

Zexion and Marluxia looked at each other and nodded. "That sounds fair, but you can't tell anyone else, if you do, we tell the whole group about you and Roxas."

"Okay, deal." Axel agreed, still standing over the two naked lovers.

"U-um, Axel?" Zexion started.

"Yeah?"

"Are you just going to stand there and watch or will you leave us alone?"

"Oh, oops, sorry, leaving now." Axel then left in a dark portal, leaving Zexion and Marluxia to their naughty games.

"That's better." Marluxia said, with a mischevious smirk on his face.

"Let's begin." Zexion smiled, kissing Marluxia passionately. Marluxia returned the kiss and began moving his lips down to Zexion's neck, then his chest.

"Oh, Marly!" Zexion exclaimed. Holding Marluxia close, he pressed their lips together.

After their little 'quickie', Zexion and Marluxia decided to sit under the tree for a while, thinking about what to do tomorrow. "We will have to go to our missions tomorrow, Zexy, are you going to be okay?" Marluxia asked, still concerned about his sexy Zexy.

"I think I will be okay, thanks for today Marluxia. Other than the little 'interruption' it was perfect." Zexion looked into Marluxia's blue eyes and smiled. He lied down on Marluxia's lap for the rest of the afternoon.

"I think it's about time we go in, before Saix starts wondering where you are." Marluxia suggested.

"Oh, right, Saix thinks I had a mental breakdown this morning." Zexion remembered. "What if he sees us walk in?"

"Don't you worry about that, Zexy. I have the perfect cover." Marluxia explained. "Just wait and see."


	11. Chapter Marluxia

CHAPTER MARLUXIA

Zexion and Marluxia stood up and started toward Castle Oblivion, hoping Saix wouldn't notice their absence. Of course, he noticed.

"Where the hell were you two? I thought he was having a mental breakdown?!" Saix yelled at Marluxia.

"Well, you see," Marluxia began, "Zexion was freaking out in his room, yelling out my name, so I went to check up on him. He noticed me right away. As soon as I got there he started yelling, 'Air! I need fresh air!' So I thought it would be best if he was outside for the day. I knew it wouldn't be safe if I left him alone, so I stayed with him."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Saix sighed, hoping to catch something wrong. "Marluxia, take this boy back to your room and keep an eye on him for the night. Lay him on the bed and come back to see me, I need to have a word with you."

Marluxia agreed, but he was nervous.

Back in Marluxia'a room, Zexion was laying on the bed, slightly worn out from the days events. "Why does Saix want to talk to you?" Zexion asked.

"I-I don't know." Marluxia stuttered. "I'm really scared Zexy, what do I do?"

"You will be fine, Marly, trust me. Just relax and don't blush if he says my name." Zexion encouraged Marluxia to be strong. It seemed to work.

"Okay, I'm off, wish me luck."

"Good luck, Marly, I love you." Zexion watched as his lover left the room, scared for his life.

Marluxia walked down the hallway to the Grey Room. "You wanted to speak with me, Saix?"

"Yes, Marluxia." Saix looked at Marluxia with a look that even Marly didn't know what it meant. "I noticed that Zexion has been acting strange lately." Marluxia tried very hard to keep his face professional, luckily, it seemed to be working, so far. "I also noticed that he has been looking at you a lot and spending a lot of time with you."

"Yes, that's true, your point?" Marluxia asked.

"Well, I was wondering, what the hell is that boy's problem? He seems to be fascinated with you, it's interfering with his work."

"I don't know how to explain…" Marluxia thought and thought.

"You better tell me what's going on between you two right now or I will have you both turned into a dusk." Saix threatened.

Marluxia panicked and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Well, you know how Zexion is a researcher? Well, he was tired of finding things out about this 'Sora' character. So he came to me and asked if he could study my flowers and how I control them." Saix seemed to be falling for it. "I can't tell him to stop because he is so passionate about this, it would break the poor boy's non-existent heart."

"Well, I guess I can let his research go on for a few days, as long as I can check up on him whenever I want."

"Oh, thank you Saix, he will be so happy." Marluxia was very proud that he managed to keep their secret from Saix for at least one more day.

"But, he must resume his original research in two days. That means he is excused from his missions for two days, along with you."

"Understood."


	12. Chapter Larxene

CHAPTER TWELVE

Marluxia made his way back to his room, where Zexion was waiting.

"So, how'd it go?" Zexion asked, nervously.

"Well, he said we have the next two days off from missions. He thinks you are studying my flowers and how I control them." Marluxia said with a smile. "The only catch is that he can come check up on you whenever he wants."

"I think I can live with that." Zexion smiled. He stood up, walked over to Marluxia and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Zexion started deeply into Marluxia's eyes before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Later that day, Zexion thought that if Saix could check up on his work, he might as well have a few notes to show him. "Marly, what are your favorite flowers to control?"

"Roses, why?" Marluxia asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I thought that if Saix think's I'm researching, I should have a few notes in case he wants to see them."

"Oh, that makes sense." Marlxuia looked around the room, suddenly aroused. "I find it very sexy when you talk smart, Zexy."

"Marluxia, you find everything I do sexy… So why would this be any different?" Zexion smiled. Suddenly, he found himself face up on the bed, with no clothes on. "How the hell did you do that?!" He asked.

"One of my many talents." Marluxia smirked. He began to un-dress himself when all of a sudden, Saix walked in the room.

"OH-MY-GOD!" Saix looked a little frightened. "So THIS is what you were hiding from me."

"Oh, crap!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"You know, it's alright. I'm not actually scared, just surprised, that's all"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Zexion asked.

"I'm just glad to know that the Superior and I aren't the only ones with a relationship like that." Saix explained.

"So you mean to tell us that you and Xemnas are…. Oh gross!" Marluxia freaked out a little inside.

"You know, Saix, we aren't the only ones. There is also Demyx with Xigbar and Axel with Roxas." Zexion told him.

"Really?" Saix questioned. "I guess that does make sense. They do always look like they are a little closer than professional."

"That and the fact that Axel has naughty pictures of Roxas laying around in his room."

"Does he really? Well then." Saix thought of ways he could get back at Axel for many previous pranks and jokes.

"Saix?" Marluxia began. "Can you go think in you own room?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that." Saix apologized. "Oh and by the way," Zexion and Marluxia gave Saix one last moment of attention. "Now that I know what's really going on, you both have to return to missions tomorrow. You can have the rest of today off."

"Fine." Marluxia sighed. "Now please, leave so we can go back to playing games." Marluxia and Zexion gave Saix the 'Go Away' look and he left immediately, leaving Zexy and Marly to their naughty sexy time games.


	13. Chapter Roxas

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Zexion woke up in the morning, tired and thinking about the future. He looked over at his lover and thought about how happy he was, every second he was with him.

"Marluxia, can we talk?" Zexion asked, wondering if he was actually ready for this.

"U-um, okay." Marluxia sat up to face Zexion. Zexion whispered something in Marluxia's ear. "Are you sure you really want to?" Marluxia looked at Zexion with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Zexion smiled and gave Marluxia a quick kiss. "Let's go talk to Saix."

"Okay."

"Saix, we would like to talk to you about something." Marluxia began.

"Yes, what is it?" Saix turned around to find Zexion and Marluxia standing there, holding hands.

"W-well, we would like to get married. As soon as possible. Do you think you can arrange that for us?" Zexion asked.

"U-uh, wow, uh sure. I will just go talk to the Superior about it." Saix agreed. "But first, the plans. I need to have something to give Xemnas."

"Oh well of course." Marluxia looked very pleased. "We would like you to be the one to marry us. I want Axel to be my maid-of-honor and Zexion wants Demyx to be his best man."

"We want the ceremony to be in the Hall Of Empty Melodies in the World That Never Was." Zexion added.

Saix was taking notes on all of this. "Okay, I think I have enough information for now. I will go talk to the Superior."

"Oh, thank you Saix!" Marluxia thanked Saix. "If you would like to marry the Superior at any time, we will be here for you!"

"Thank you Marluxia, I will keep that in mind." Saix left in a Dark Portal to go see Xemnas.

"Xemnas, I have something to discuss with you." Saix walked up to Xemnas.

"What is it, Seven?" Xemnas turned around to face his lover.

"I have a marriage announcement."

"What? Who?" Xemnas looked puzzled.

"Marluxia and Zexion. They would like to get married as soon as possible. Is it okay for us to us the Hall Of Empty Melodies for the ceremony?" Saix asked.

"Why certainly. When is the ceremony?"

"We don't know yet. I'm thinking in 2 weeks. I will have to discuss it with them." Saix started to go over all of the details he had gathered already.

"Those requirements sound acceptable to me." Xemnas said.

"I will deliver the good news to the lovebirds." With that, Saix left to go find Marluxia and Zexion.

"I have good news!" Saix exclaimed when he got back to Zexion and Marluxia. "Xemnas approved your engagement! He accepted all the details, now he just needs a date and it's all set!"

"Oh, how exciting!" Marluxia squeeled. "How about in two weeks? Sound good to you Zexy?"

"Sure." Zexion didn't really care what day, as long as it was soon.

"I will go tell the Superior." Saix left to go fill in Xemnas on the rest of the information.

"Well, I guess it's time to go talk to Axel and Demyx." Zexion said.

"And make letters!" Marluxia was in his glory. He had imagined this for months. They headed through the hallways of Castle Oblivion, hands together, to Demyx's room.

"Demyx, can we ask you something?" Zexion asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Demyx turned to look at them.

"Well," Zexion began, "we are getting married in two weeks and I was wondering if you would like to be my best man."

"R-really? Me?" Demyx looked shocked. "Of course I will! This is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thank you Demyx!" Zexion went over to Demyx and gave him a friendly hug. Zexion and Marluxia made their way to Axel's room, excited to spread the news. They went through the same process as they did with Demyx. Of course, Axel was surprised, but he still said yes.

"Now, for the fun part!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"What would that be?" Zexion questioned.

"Making the letters for all of the members!" They made letters for each member, including Axel and Demyx. They worked out all of the music arrangements and seating plans. They did all of the planning. Marluxia and Zexion were very excited for their big day. It was only two weeks away.


	14. Chapter Xion

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Two weeks after all of the letters were delivered, it was finally the special day. Everyone was all dressed up in tuxes, Larxene in a dress. Saix was standing at the front with the groom, Zexion, and the maid of honor and best man, Axel and Demyx.

Everyone was in anticipation for Marluxia to walk down the aisle.

After quite a few tense minutes, the back door of the Hall Of Empty Melodies opened and everyone turned around to see Marluxia standing in the doorway. Marluxia was dressed in a beautiful flowing white wedding gown. The crowed gasped in awe of how absolutely beautiful he was.

Marluxia walked down the aisle toward his lover with a huge smile on his face. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Marluxia." Zexion said with a smile.

Marluxia blushed, "You look amazing yourself, Zexion." This statement made Zexion blush too.

After they stared at each other for a few long seconds, the ceremony started. Saix began with all the normal, boring, wedding speech stuff. They said their vows and Saix pronounced them 'Man and… Marluxia'

"You may now kiss… Marluxia." Saix announced. Zexion looked up into Marluxia's eyes and as he did, Marluxia leaned in for a kiss. After they broke the kiss and turned to the-small-audience, they walked out of the room, heading to Marluxia's room. The crowd clapped and cheered, very happy for them.

They lived happily ever after.

THE END!


End file.
